


The Purr-fect Companion

by lucidscreamer



Series: Lucid Verse: A Multi-Fandom Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cats, Gen, Poetry, Previously Published, Time Lords, Written for Charity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: A poem written for a charity fanzine back in 2000.





	The Purr-fect Companion

The Purrfect Companion

They say we cats have many lives  
And all fur-folk know it’s true  
The lives of cats take many forms  
Just as the Time Lords' do.

We cats live our many lives  
Within a single skin  
With luck, we have a hearth and home  
Surrounded by kith and kin.

The Time Lord walks a lonely path  
On his journey though Time and Space  
But conducts himself much like a cat,  
With dignity, style, and grace.

We all are travelers in this life  
Of that we may be sure  
But the luckiest do not walk alone...  
And their Companions all have fur.

\--Lucidscreamer  
© 7/15/2000

**Author's Note:**

> Previously published in a Dr. Who charity fanzine (proceeds went to support a cat rescue shelter, hence the theme). Unfortunately, I've forgotten the name of the 'zine.


End file.
